


Spooky Tales

by Meduseld



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, M/M, past teenage shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: In a dark, dark wood there was a dark, dark house and in that dark, dark house I think we should get drunk and fool around. (I want dirt under my fingernails.)





	Spooky Tales

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the ASW in question.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=857)

“You aren’t scared of ghosts, are you?” says Caleb with a wicked grin.

Ben smiles.

They’re in the middle of nowhere, the Appleby house, which has been lying empty for over a century. The locals know that there’s no mystery to it, some combination of bad harvest and illness that pushed the remaining family to seek their fortunes elsewhere.

When they were in high school, some B-movie crew had shot a schlocky horror movie in it, bragging about the genuinely haunted location on every piece of marketing. In every interview they’d gone into frothy detail about the paranormal activity they’d experienced during the shoot.

Activity that had been Ben, Caleb, Abe, Anna and even Mary playing tricks on them because they were bored and fifteen.

Which is exactly why Caleb’s brought him here, even though they’re both north of thirty and, allegedly, adults.

He’s been quiet since coming home, his last deployment final, truly, his last. Ben hasn’t known how to help him, adrift himself.

There’s a sharp edged bit of shrapnel in near his hip, now. They’re not who they were.

But he hadn’t hesitated when Caleb had shaken him awake before dawn. They hadn’t gone to sleep in the same bed. But even after so long apart they dressed in harmony in the dark, movements as familiar as breathing.

Caleb had kissed him here, against the rotting walls, for the first time ever. He’d been red faced and grinning. Riding high from the adrenaline of slashed tires and creepy dolls left on the porch. He’d tasted like the cheap vodka they’d stolen from someone’s uncle’s girlfriend’s liquor cabinet. Ben had kissed him back, and booked it when he heard footsteps.

Later, much later, when Caleb had come to him, hesitant and soft eyed, he’d taken his time. He still is.

The door gives easily when they lean against it and Ben traces the whorls of the wood with his fingers. It’s too soft, mealy and unstable.

The floors just as bad, creaking under their weight in a way that makes Ben worry they’re going to fall through into the earth.

There’s splinters in his hair.

But there’s also Caleb’s weight, warm and steady, his beard leaving traces all over his neck. His hands can’t seem to get enough, his tongue can’t seem to dive too deep. He feels terribly, incredibly alive.

Caleb breathes against his neck and laughs for the first time since he came home.

It’s worth the splinters.   

**Author's Note:**

> [This was 100000000000% due to this.](http://meduseld.tumblr.com/post/155338823207/trashcandean-thecheshiresmiles-everytime-i)


End file.
